Katy and Maya
"Katy and Maya" is the mother-daughter relationship of Katy Hart and Maya Hart. Katy's husband left soon after Maya was born, so Katy struggles with her job as a waitress to raise Maya on her own while also pursuing her dream of becoming an actress. Other names *'Kata' (Kat/y and May/'a') *'Kaya' (K'/aty and M/'aya) History Season 1 Girl Meets Maya's Mother When Mr. Matthews is about to start a lecture on the Korean War, Katy Hart makes an unexpected appearance, much to Maya's discomfort. Although 24 hours late for Career Day, the teacher allows her to introduce herself to the class. She starts explaining her absence from the previous day by narrating a completely outlandish tale of being forced to deliver her own child while trapped in a barely afloat vehicle heading down the Colorado River. The baffling story is clarified as a soap opera audition by an embarassed Maya. Although, to no one's surprise, she failed to win the part, Katy still proclaims that she is an actress, and opens the floor for questions. After selecting the familiar face of "The Farkle," she avoids answering his question of why she is wearing a waitress outfit, and tries to go on to Lucas, who asks the same thing. Sarah then volunteers that her dad says that actors are just people who never grew up. When Katy inquires what he does, Sarah replies a director. Katy then declares that he has probably never cast her in any actng projects, the true reason why she needs to wear the uniform for her real job. Katy then quickly turns to leave, as her daughter's best friend, Riley follows after her. A few minutes later, Maya joins them into the hallway. She asks a favor from her mother, while she appreciated her mom making the effort to come, Maya suggests that it might be best for them both, if Katy keeps her "imaginary" pursuits to herself. Maya then claims the previous debacle in class did not humiliate her, and that she is fine, and asks if her mom feels the same. When Katy assures her that she does, Maya turns and walks away. Katy tells Riley, that's just how they are. Due to Riley desire to fix everything, she begins plotting a scheme to have Maya entered in the John Quincy Adams Middle School Art Exhibition, and decides to invite Katy Hart to attend in order to support Maya. Despite Maya's initial anger at Riley for meddling, at the actual Art Exhibition she discovers that her Art teacher, Ms. Kossal, was absolutely correct in assuring her that having people appreciating her artwork would be an extremely rewarding.experience. Yet when her mother fails to make an appearance, Maya is unfazed, but Riley is irate, and angrily stalks away from the Art Show, clearly intent to make her way to the Nighthawk Diner to confront Katy Hart. Later, after the Exhibition has ended, a melancholy Riley returns, disappointed that she was unable to convince Katy Hart to come with her. Maya gives Riley a hug for her efforts. Riley then offers to share the tuna melt Katy did give her. Maya accepts, revealing that her mom gave Riley the sandwich, knowing that it would be shared with her, as it is her favorite item on the menu. Riley then offers to let her have all of it. Yet Maya, gazing wistfully at the rendition she created, of only half her mother, at the diner, also carrying a tuna melt, confides in her best friend that she is quite content with only half. Girl Meets Master Plan Upon learning of Riley's scheme to match Matthews family friend, Shawn Hunter, up with her mother, by maneuvering him to confront Katy for apparently forgetting her daughter's birthday, Maya is glumly dreading the more than likely possibility that Katy has driven Shawn away, just as in the case, years before, with her own father. Believing that the Matthews were sincere with their desire to make her fourteenth birthday memorable, Maya appreciates their intentions, but states that she know that some situations are just impossible, which Riley does not agree with. Shawn abrupty enters with Katy close behind, wishing Maya happy birthday, and announcing that everything she knows is wrong. He reveals that her father left of his own accord, and that Katy deliberately shouldered the blame. When Katy reprimands Shawn for tellng the truth, when she told him not to, Shawn replies that Maya deserves to love the parent that stayed. He points out to Maya that her mother is "one of us," a person who has also been left behind. Shawn draws the Harts closer, and they tightly embrace, with a new level of understanding between them. Katy explains that she needed to put in extra time to afford the present she knew Maya wanted, a locket, and even then, she still needed Shawn's help. When Maya asks to see it, Shawn offers to retrieve it from Katy's purse, over her objection, but both Riley and Maya exclaim, "Let him!" As Katy puts Maya's heart-shaped locket around her neck, Shawn picks up his camera and snaps the Hart family portrait destined to be placed inside. A little later, Shawn, after observing Katy and Maya admiring Maya's present, approaches Cory, extremely proud of his grand accomplishment of bringing Maya and Katy closer together, apparently oblivious to the subtle machinations of the Matthews. He suggests that they should consider teaming up again, as they did in the past. But Cory regretfully declines, claiming that Riley is now his new partner, leaving Shawn to offer a trial partnership with Maya. Finally, Katy lights the birthday candles for Maya's cake, holding it up for all to see. Riley tells her friend to make a wish. Maya takes a quick look at where Riley and with her parents are, before taking a significant glance at the sight of Shawn Hunter standing next to her mother. With a happy expression on her face, Maya leans forward and blows. Special Girl Meets Demolition Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets Mr. Clutterbucket Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both have blonde hair. *They are both insecure, as Katy has tried to mask this by pretending she's something she's not, and Maya has mentioned not being proud of who she is. *Their both female. *They are very outspoken on their decisions. Differences *Katy wants to be an actress; Maya wants to be an artist. *Katy is an adult while Maya is a student. Quotes Trivia *Katy claimed blame fro the breakup of her marriage necause he wanted Maya to think well of her father. *They both live with Gammy Hart. *Katy does not help Maya with her homework. (Girl Meets World) *Katy cannot afford to buy Maya a smartphone, so, until the end of Girl Meets Boy, Maya was the only one in class without one. * Katy knows that Maya's favorite thing at theThe Nighthawk DinerNighthawk Diner is the tuna melt. * Katy gives Maya a locket for her fourteenth birthday. * Shawn Hunter takes it upon himself (with some subtle prompting from the Matthews family ) to improve the relationship between Katy and Maya. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Katy Hart Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Harts Category:Mother-daughter relationships Category:Interactions Category:Girl Meets World cast Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Relationships Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Characters